Blue Eyes White Undies
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: Quick Humourous One-shot. Seto feels like the time is right to tell Ryou how he feels, but does he have the guts to do it? Prequelesque to Lord of the Pants (another humor fic.) Warning: yaoi perverted humor SetoxRyou!


A/N: Prequel to Lord of the Pants. I couldn't resist not making a fic when I thought of this title at 3:30am . Thought this would be interesting so not much else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was just as normal as any other teenage boy in high school. He had his own mansion, he was the CEO of his own company, he was a bajillionare (or so it seemed), he had no parents or parental supervision, he had a brother who was completely obsessed with him, he had a crush on a schitzo freakazoid (well, he didn't know it yet) and, oh yeah, he was gay. And he had his own cool little laptop. How madawesome. Just your average run-of-the-mill teenager.

He woke up rather oddly that morning, finding himself staring at a black, odd coarse substance. He let out a small yelp as he realized he had fallen onto the floor, and was staring at his carpet. After letting go of his blue eyes white dragon plushie (that he could never sleep without) that he was clutching for dear life, he took a breath and untangled himself from the death-grip of the blanket.

Recovering from his near-death experience he stood up and noticed that it was only 4am. Dammit. There was no chance of falling back asleep, not with that dream he had anyway. Those brunette eyes were so captivating; yeah sleep would do him _real_ good. Only if he took two cold showers before going to school.

As he turned on the radio he smirked as the song _"Touch of My Hand" _(by none other than the queen of B.S.- Britney (should be) Spear(ed)s.) How was this supposed to help his situation??

After turning on his light, he sat at the edge of his bed. Looking around the room, he made sure no one was watching him (then again who would be in his room at 4am? He really didn't think this early in the morning apparently.) After the coast was clear he took out a small box from under his bed. He opened it and took a photo out, a small smile on his face. He giggled as he went through the rest of the contents, some letters, a few more photos, and a tiny bit of silvery white hair.

Sighing with longing, he put the stuff away and pouted, whining, "He'll never like me," in that school girl tone.

Pacing around his room, he was completely lost in thought as he put on his uniform, at first accidentally putting on a maid's outfit.

"Why is that even there?" he questioned as he took off the white apron, replacing it with more acceptable school attire, shaking his head.

Fully dressed, he sat down at his desk. He took in a deep breath and began to write. "No, no, that won't work," he muttered to himself at various points, crossing out words here and there. After awhile he seemed satisfied enough with the note, shoving it in his pocket.

At school, he was a nervous wreck. For Seto, this was a total embarrassment. For everyone else, all they saw was the CEO sitting in his chair, reading a book. Shock, surprise.

He read the same sentence five times over as he walked into the room, taking his seat next to him. _"Focus...Focus...!" _he kept telling himself, hand trembling as he tried to turn the page.

"Good morning," bid Ryou as he settled himself down.

No one _ever _talked to Seto, let alone said good morning to him. Even the teacher learned to just back off. Being caught off guard, his hand slipped, causing him to receive a rather nasty paper cut and the book to fall on the floor.

"Fucker!" he cursed under his breath.

Ryou didn't know what to make of it as he bit his lip, running a hand through his white hair.

"Er..gomen," he apologized, not knowing if he should.

The brunette couldn't recover. He put his head on his now bleeding hand and turned to the pale boy, trying his best not to act stunned or in pain; failing miserably at both.

"G-good morning to you, too," he stammered, shaking his head ever so slightly. _"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," _was all that mind could think of.

"You've got a little blood on your..." he was so nervous as he motioned to the boy's hand.

"Oh, right," he reached over and grabbed a tissue from the almighty and ever-present tissue box in the classroom and cleaned up the wound.

Ryou's eyes slid out of focus at the sight of the red drops as the ring glowed momentarily. Shaking it off, Ryou attempted to revive this conversation gone wild (now available on video for only 2 easy payments of $19.95!),

"So what are-"

"Alright class!"

The teacher strode in, late for class as usual. She flattened out her skirt as she walked in, fixing her shirt collar. Getting various looks from her students, she shrugged it off with a, "like you don't," look.

The conversation ended then bitter sweetly. At least it gave him time to regain composure, and red blood cells for that matter.

School was over without any more disastrous interruptions.

He packed up his books, rather eager to get home. Now wondering if the cut was infected (because with his luck it would be), he just wanted to get back and play DDR [A/N Dance Dance Revolution] . Not on the dance pad, no. He wasn't that good, but he'd probably play Mokuba on Expert level, download some new Britney Spears and Spice Girls mixes to the game, stuff like that.

What a great evening that would have been, if it had happened.

"Kaiba-kun...I was wondering," a nervous Ryou had stayed back after class to ask.

He perked up his head, again rather surprised. But this time he didn't sustain any injuries, so he figured it was an improvement.

"Yes?" _Nice response, _his mind laughed at him.

"I've been doing really bad at polynomials and I was wondering if you could help out with tonight's homework," the pale boy tried his hardest not to stutter as he could barely manage looking him in the eyes.

He blinked, _what do you say to that? _"Sure," was his answer. Again, little to no thought or effort put in.

Ryou broke out into a grateful smile, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means, my grandmother's gonna kill me if I get another F..."

"What's the worst she can do?" he found himself saying. What happened to not caring? Dammit.

Ryou shivered, muttering something that sounded along the lines of, "...not the beating stick, please, no," He picked his head up. "You're right," he said with a smile as if nothing had happened.

Math definitely sucked. It was so hard to concentrate with Ryou sitting there, all frustrated in his too-big tee shirt and sweat pants. He was trying so hard to focus, and being the ADD riddlin addict that he was, it was really _really _tough for him.

"So you see you've got to times the six by the little number on the side there," he tried to explain.

The pale boy smiled and nodded without understanding a thing. He leaned over on the table to get a better view, because understanding math was all about the angles. Or was that geometry?

Seto fooled around with the piece of paper in his pocket, taking a deep breath palming it in his hand. _It's gotta be now, come on, you wimp. Sissy pansy boy, get it over with. Come on you whiny little- "I get it." _He told his mind. Wait, was he arguing with his mind? He _was _loosing it.

His heart rate got quicker as he attempted to tutor the thick-skulled sex god, who leaned in closer, nearly sitting on top of the table.

"A-and you add the-" his sentence was cut off rather curtly with a pair of soft lips, followed by a savory moist tongue greeting with his own.

Breaking for air, the brunette's eyes fluttered open to see Ryou on all fours in front of him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You've been such a great help,"

The boy pulled Kaiba closer with his tie, undoing it as they were interlocked in another embrace. He took his hands, just taking the time to feel the new skin, but he felt a piece of paper instead.

"What's this...?" Ryou sat back and questioned, watching as Seto's jaw dropped.

He unfolded the note, reading it over quickly. His face was a mixture of flattery and fits of laughter. He chuckled to himself, reading a line,

"'it's just when you're around me, I melt inside, I can't go on living a lie like this, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world,' Are you serious?"

The CEO swallowed nervously, _How the hell did I get in this mess? _But why lie now?

"Of course or I wouldn't've written it," he replied honestly with touches of annoyance in his voice.

Ryou's appearance softened as a smile emerged once more as the boy straddled him in the chair,

"That's so sweet," he whispered as he stole another kiss, trailing his hand along his chest. The note was then tossed aside, followed by various other bits of clothing.

The pale boy was left in his boxers as he took of his lover's with a smirk, looking first into his crystal blue eyes, reassuring him with a kiss, then looking down, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Seto Kaiba wears tighty whiteys?!" he exclaimed like a girl.

He blushed profusely as he shoved the white haired sophomore off, having enough with his games.

Looking hurt, Ryou went up to him trying to maintain an honest face as he put his arms around him, "only true men wear them," he purred softly in his ear, playing with the elastic waistband.

Tonight, Seto would somehow manage sleeping without his dragon, only because he could replace it with an angel.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, felt like making the ending squishy =D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
